Rufus y Alicia: en la sala de tortura
by ShadowLegacy
Summary: Rufus y Alicia están de camino al bosque de los espíritus. Una noche, mientras acampan... aparece una sombra oscura, y antes de que Rufus dé la alarma, alguien le coloca un pañuelo blanco contra los labios. Inmediatamente, cae insconsciente...


(Alicia ha llegado al pasillo de las celdas. Todas están vacías, menos una, una con puerta de madera. Por suerte estaba abierta, creyó que Rufus estaría allí. Todo cuanto sabía era que "alguien le había secuestrado así como así, y que dejaron una nota diciendo como encontrarle... con vida. Procedió a bajar el pomo, y lo que vio a continuación la dejó de piedra. Sí, Rufus estaba allí, atado de pies y manos, amordazado e intentado gritar al verla de nuevo. Alicia, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió a su lado, lo desató y le quitó el pañuelo que le impedía articular palabra alguna. A continuación, se besaron apasionadamente...)

**Alguien interrumpió ese apasionado beso, esa persona iba ataviada con una gran capa negra. No pudieron verle la cara ya que la tenía tapada con una capucha y la oscuridad de la habitación también se lo impedían. Esa persona, o criatura agarró a Rufus por los cabellos y se lo llevó a rastras de la habitación, al poco rato vino otro ser parecido para llevarse a Alicia. Se la llevó de la misma manera que se llevó a Rufus: arrastrándola por los pelos, para que no formara tanto escándalo la amordazó y la arrastró hasta la habitación donde se habían llevado a Rufus.**

**En aquella habitación, Rufus estaba atado de pies y manos, y amordazado. A Alicia la sentaron en una silla y la ataron a ésta para que viera todo lo que le hacían a Rufus. **

**Mientras a Rufus le encadenaban a una mesa en la que a la altura de la cabeza, en los laterales, tenía unos tornillos bastante gruesos para atravesar cabezas, pensaba que le iban a matar en aquel horrible lugar por eso no paraba de moverse y de intentar gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Alicia dejó de mirar por un momento, se temía lo peor para su amado semielfo, entonces esa criatura encapuchada le cogió de la cara y le obligó a mirar. Cuando miró fue en el peor momento, el otro extraño ser accionó una palanca y de la mesa asomaron unos pinchos que se introdujeron lentamente en la piel de Rufus haciendo que sangrara ligeramente durante unos pocos minutos.**

**En estos momentos, para Rufus, no existía mordaza alguna para impedir su fuerte grito de dolor. Alicia intentaba apartar la cabeza, pero aquel extraño ser tenía una fuerza descomunal, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente para no apreciar esa horrible escena. Rufus no paraba de moverse en la mesa, y con esto, hacía que los pinchos se clavaran aún más en su cuerpo.**

**Le aplicaron este método de tortura durante aproximadamente una hora. En el transcurso de ese tiempo Rufus pensaba que iba a morir, no podía aguantarlo más, la mordaza le impedía articular cualquier sonido, pedía ayuda a Alicia pero al no poder articular palabra, no le entendía.**

**Los dos torturadores se fueron de la habitación dejando a Rufus encima de la mesa respirando agitadamente para calmar algo el dolor pero le era imposible, dejaron a Alicia sentada en la silla justo al lado de la mesa, para que lo viera más de cerca. No paró de moverse, lo que pretendía con eso era poder librarse de las cuerdas, y lo consiguió. Aflojó las cuerdas y pudo levantarse de la silla para ayudar a su amado Rufus. Lo intentó todo para abrir la cerradura de los grilletes pero no lo consiguió. **

**Alicia dejó los grilletes aparte, le quitó la mordaza, cosa que hizo que tosiera un poco, la voz casi no le salía, Rufus estaba en estado de shock, ya no solo por el sufrimiento, sino por ver a Alicia junto a él, llorando.**

**"A....Alicia...", consiguió levantar el brazo y rozarle el rostro con sus dedos temblorosos, "yo.... no quiero verte así... no quiero morirme..., no ahora que te tengo a ti"**

**"Lo sé Rufus, no dejaré que te mueras, lo juro!!!" decía entre llantos, sin parar de aferrarse al cuerpo de Rufus, y al él sin importarle el dolor de las heridas sangrantes**

**"Alicia no sigas por favor... no sabes cuánto me duele verte sufrir, por favor... mírame…"**

**"Rufus...." ella le besó tiernamente....**

**Justo en el mejor momento, uno de los encapuchados entró en la habitación y les vio en esas disposiciones. Alicia sintió un pánico horrible, se separó de los labios de Rufus, pero no se atrevió a mirar para atrás.**

**Le escuchó acercarse a ella, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alicia, se paralizó. Rufus le decía a gritos que no se acercara a ella ni un milímetro más, éste volvió la cabeza y fue hacia él con intenciones de hacerle la peor de las torturas pero pensó que debía reservarlo para el final. Rufus se dio cuenta de que se equivocó al pronunciar esas palabras, se iba a arrepentir para el resto de su vida. Alicia intentó detener a la criatura cogiéndole de las piernas para tumbarlo, éste le dio un puntapié en la cara y luego, le propinó una patada en el estómago, y la dejó allí doliéndose. Ese extraño ser se acercó a Rufus y le acarició la cara con sus enormes garras. Le dijo algo con una voz tranquila pero no le entendió muy bien, Alicia se levantó como pudo, algo le impedía salir corriendo hacia Rufus: era la otra criatura que le agarraba el brazo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer. La criatura que estaba ocupada con Rufus acercó su cara, a Rufus le pareció que tenía la intención de besarle pero no era así. Llevó sus grandes manos hacia las heridas que le había hecho anteriormente e hincó una de sus garras en una de ellas.**

**El grito que soltó fue estruendoso, Alicia no pudo contener sus lágrimas, forcejeó para librarse de la criatura. Ésta le agarró de cuello y Alicia en un impulso de rabia, le mordió la mano y después le propinó una patada en el estómago.**

**Cogió una maza de hierro que, por suerte, estaba a su lado y le pegó a la criatura que la tenía agarrada hace unos segundos en la cabeza, abriéndole ésta y dejándolo tirado en el suelo desangrándose, luego se dirigió hacia el otro para propinarle el mismo golpe que lo dejó tendido en el suelo en las mismas condiciones que su compañero. **

**Durante unos segundos Alicia se quedó allí parada, demasiado confusa con lo que acababa de pasar. La maza de hierro resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo produciendo un molesto ruido metálico. Creyó que ya estaban a salvo, que ya no se aprovecharían más de Rufus ni de ella misma…**

**Algo la obligó a salir de su trance: Rufus, que seguía todavía encadenado a la mesa, no paraba de estremecerse violentamente. El hecho de que ya no tuviera mordaza alguna no le impedía soltar gritos de dolor. Alicia, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, se precipitó al lado de Rufus como un rayo. Pero Rufus tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados para intentar aliviar el dolor, así que no se dio cuenta de que tenía a Alicia, una vez más, a su lado.**

"**¡Aghhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**El dolor era peor que las convulsiones que le daban al desprenderse el anillo que lo mantenía vivo.**

"**¡¡Rufuuuuuus, Rufuuuuus!! ¡Tranquilízate por favor!", fue todo cuanto Alicia pudo intentar decir.**

**En ese justo momento la mirada de Alicia se desvió a la herida donde minutos antes la criatura había hincado su garra. No sólo sangraba, sino que la piel de alrededor había adquirido un tono oscuro, casi negro, como si fuera una mancha de tinta.**

"**¿Qué demonios…?, dijo Alicia, examinando la herida horrorizada.**

"**N-n-no lo toques, Alicia", consiguió articular Rufus a duras penas, "es… veneno".**

"**¿¿¿Cómo???", Alicia palideció al oír esa palabra.**

"**Pero no es mortal, de lo contrario ya haría rato que estaría muerto. Este… veneno sólo se introduce para hacer sufrir a la víctima, eso es todo."**

"**Pero Rufus… ¿y cómo voy a sacarte el veneno? ¡De ningún modo te dejaré sufriendo eternamente!"**

"**Agradezco la buena intención… pero por ahora… sólo puedo… aguantar…", nuevas punzadas de dolor sacudieron el cuerpo de Rufus.**

"**¡¡Rufus!!", Alicia le cogió la cara con ambas manos. Todo cuanto podía hacer era contemplar a Rufus sufriendo, sin poder hacer nada por él. Las lágrimas terminaron por resbalar de los ojos de Rufus, y esa imagen le partió el corazón a Alicia. Rufus siempre había sido una persona que sabía conservar la calma incluso en las batallas más difíciles, nunca vacilaba a la hora de disparar con su arco. Pero ahora toda era distinto. Ahora parecía… vulnerable.**

"**Alicia…", consiguió decir, mirándola con los ojos empañados, cosa que hizo que Alicia se los secara. Rufus cerró los ojos, cediendo a la voluntad de Alicia. "Alicia, escúchame…", respiraba agitadamente por culpa del dolor contenido, "…esto no ha terminado todavía…"**

"**¿Qué quieres decir?", dijo Alicia, con voz temblorosa.**

"**Quiero decir… que todavía no estamos… a salvo… Éstos no eran los únicos. Vendrán más… no sé si esto es cosa de los dioses o no, pero… me temo lo peor."**

**Y Rufus estaba en lo cierto… los llantos de Alicia tan sólo atrajeron la atención de un par de criaturas más que se dirigían a la habitación para seguir con la tortura…**

**Rufus le dijo a Alicia, con cierta dificultad, que se escondiera en el primer lugar que viera, pero fue demasiado tarde; en el momento en el que se iba a esconder entraron. Alicia maldijo su suerte. Las dos criaturas fueron directamente hacia ella, cada una la agarró por un brazo y la encadenaron a la pared.**

**Rufus giró la cabeza hacia ellos. "****Ni se os ocurra tocarla, imbéciles! Lo vais a pagar caro como le hagáis daño a ella!!"**

"**Rufus!!!! Rufus...!! Ayúdame... por favor... ayudam... mmmmhhh!!!", Alicia fue amordazada de nuevo, pero eso no impidió que siguiera lloriqueando mientras movía sus muñecas aprisionadas por las manillas. Una de las criaturas agarró su cabeza, tirando ligeramente de sus cabellos, cosa que hizo que soltara un sonido de dolor. **

**Antes de que Rufus dijera nada, le amordazaron fuertemente. El repentino roce del pañuelo contra sus labios lo asustó, y se movió fieramente como pudo para liberarse. Pero entonces, le desencadenaron de la mesa, y trajeron una silla de metal con manillas en los reposabrazos y en las patas. **

**Rufus fue obligado a sentarse en ella, y a continuación bloquearon las manillas de los pies y las manos con candados. Ahora debía enfrentarse a un dolor mil veces peor: contemplar la tortura de Alicia con sus propios ojos. **

**Alicia sintió unas punzadas en las piernas, no quería mirar lo que le estaban haciendo, pero no se podía reprimir y tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. ¡Una de las criaturas le estaba haciendo leves cortes en las piernas! Rufus apenas veía nada con aquellas dos "torres" delante de Alicia. De ésta solo se oía un ahogado grito interrumpido por la mordaza.**

**Al parecer una de las criaturas decidió apartarse para que Rufus se "deleitara" con la tortura de Alicia. Ésta le miraba con unos ojos que pedían ayuda a gritos, ya no le quedaban casi lágrimas que derramar, y solo era el principio. Rufus no pudo estarse quieto, aunque las manillas le crearan nuevas heridas a él no le importaba.**

**Gritaba sin importarle la mordaza, los torturadores estaban desquiciados con los continuos gritos de Rufus y, uno de ellos se le acercó y le volvió a hincar una de sus garras en la herida envenenada. Esta vez pudo oír perfectamente lo que aquella criatura le dijo: "La próxima vez no tendré piedad y juro que no sales con vida de aquí. Ni tú ni tu amiguita, ¿entendido?"**

"**Así es, sigue alimentándome". Le dijo mostrándole un poco su rostro, pero sin llegar a ser distinguible. De hecho, esas criaturas se alimentan del odio de sus víctimas. "Bueno, espero que esto te haya servido de escarmiento para que no formes ese escándalo. Ahora disfruta de las vistas". **

**Rufus tenía ganas de gritar, de berrear al ver a su amada en esas circunstancias pero se tenía que reprimir esas ganas, ya que si no lo hacía acabarían los dos muertos. La criatura que le amenazó no se apartaba de su lado, esta contemplaba como su compañero continuaba con la tortura de Alicia. **

**El cuchillo que portaba en su mano se apartó de las piernas de ésta y situó la punta en la barbilla de Alicia haciendo que la levantara. Sus lágrimas no paraban de caer, el cuchillo se deslizó suavemente por el contorno de su cuello, Alicia oía la risa de aquella criatura y se le introducía en la mente haciendo que la pusiera más nerviosa.**

**Le remangó los brazos y le volvió a hincar suavemente el cuchillo, las heridas se iban haciendo cada vez más profundas. Rufus dio un respingo en la silla, la criatura le miró y éste reaccionó inmediatamente apartando la mirada de Alicia y la criatura le obligó a mirarla fijamente para seguir con el sufrimiento.**

**El corazón de Rufus iba desbocado en su pecho, quería cerrar los ojos pero la criatura se lo impedía, el miedo le paralizaba el cuerpo, sus ojos querían llorar.... pues ya había llegado a tales extremos en que sólo podía recurrir al llanto para intentar deshacerse del dolor.**

**Ya le había dolido ser torturado, pero el sufrimiento de Alicia fue aún más doloroso. Del rato que llevaban, y viendo la agonía de Alicia, Rufus creía que se iba a desangrar. Tenía parte del vestido manchado de sangre, y por sus piernas corrían pequeños hilillos de sangre.**

**Por unos instantes, la criatura sostuvo en cuchillo frente los ojos de Alicia, mostrándole la hoja metálica manchada de carmesí. Incluso Rufus quedó paralizado ante la escena... pues la criatura se puso justo al lado de Alicia. Y luego, todo pasó muy deprisa....**

**La criatura hundió el cuchillo entero en la parte alta del muslo de Alicia . La expresión de la chica era de máximo dolor, de su pierna brotó un enorme chorro de sangre que manchó parte de la falda. Rufus quería gritar.... Alicia también…**

**Y entonces, la criatura desenmordazó a Alicia, lo cual hizo que su grito resonara terrible. Acto seguido Rufus también fue desenmordazado, también quería gritar, aunque estaba demasiado asustado. El valor le fallaba…**

**Finalmente lo soltaron de la silla metálica. Estuvieron dándole unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara y el estómago, y lo dejaron tirado junto a Alicia. Acto seguido, les concedieron un pequeño descanso. **

**Habían dejado a Alicia con el cuchillo hundido en la pierna, y le dolía mucho, pero se esforzó para olvidarse de ello y centró su atención en algo más importante: Rufus. De la nariz y los labios le caían hilillos de sangre. Hizo todo lo posible para levantarse, pero lo costó mucho.**

"**¿Rufus…?", murmuró Alicia.**

**Ella quiso ayudarle, pero pronto recordó que sus brazos estaban retenidos por las cadenas, y que no podía bajarlos. Finalmente, Rufus consiguió incorporarse, dejando que su espalda se apoyara sobre la fría pared. Respiraba agitadamente, el pelo del flequillo le caía por encima de los ojos, ocultándolos a la vista de Alicia. Sudaba bastante. Al cabo de unos segundos su voz pareció volver…**

"**¿Debería quitártelo?", preguntó Rufus, apartando el flequillo con un gesto ágil, de modo que sólo quedó un ojo a la vista. "Sólo dime si quieres, no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya has sufrido…"**

"**Hazlo, no me importa."**

"**Si es por hacerte la valiente, sabes que no lo haré."**

"**¡Tú me has preguntado si quería o no! ¡Hazlo, y rápido…!", se quejó ella.**

**Para Rufus era como si estuvieran hurgando de nuevo en la herida envenenada. Accedió a los deseos de Alicia, se arrastró hasta el lado donde tenía el cuchillo, y colocó ambas manos en el mango.**

"**Perdóname, Alicia…", fue todo cuanto dijo.**

**Y entonces… el cuchillo salió fuera de su piel. Alicia reprimió todas las ganas de gritar, así que sólo gimió levemente. El cuchillo no duró mucho en manos de Rufus, pronto lo lanzó bien lejos, a la otra punta de la sala… Luego desgarró parte de la falda de Alicia para hacerle un torniquete. Luego, la abrazó.**

**De pronto, algo húmedo rozó el cuello de Alicia. Rufus había aflojado un poco el abrazo, parecía como si su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Alicia. Y entonces… ella sintió el fuerte latido del corazón de Rufus contra su pecho, sentía como el semielfo se estremecía débilmente, guardando un incómodo silencio.**

"**Rufus…", los ojos de Alicia se abrieron de la sorpresa, "¿Estás… estás realmente…?**

"**¿Tienes problema alguno?", la voz de Rufus sonó entrecortada.**

"**Al contrario, no pensaré mal de ti por nada del mundo. Todos lloramos alguna vez en nuestra vida… estás realmente destrozado, y te comprendo. Ojalá pudiera secarte esas lágrimas, pero me conformo con que no estés atado y puedas abrazarme. Te he necesitado mucho…"**

"**Lo sé, y yo a ti", la besó de nuevo.**

**Pero Rufus pronto rompió el beso, e inmediatamente cubrió a Alicia. Las criaturas estaban de vuelta, y una de ellas portaba un extraño objeto en la mano, una especie de barra de hierro pequeña con diminutos clavos. Rufus siguió en esa postura, defendiendo a Alicia, tenia clarísimo que esta vez no la iban a tocar para nada.**

**"¡Un paso más y estáis muertos! ¡No consentiré que sigáis divirtiéndoos con ella!, les gritó ferozmente.**

**"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que nos piensas hacer eh, semielfo de pacotilla?" contestó una de las criaturas. " Veamos, tengo una pregunta para ella (señala a Alicia). Podemos dejarte libre, pero a cambio, el semielfo va a quedarse y cumplirá con el resto de la tortura. Y bien, que te parece, muchacha?"**

**Alicia se quedó atónita ante la propuesta. Quería negarse, pero la voz no le salía. Para Rufus fue muy chocante, pero en realidad era eso lo que quería... se giró a Alicia, le sostuvo los hombros y le dijo lo siguiente:**

**"Alicia, no seas tonta, huye ahora que puedes. No te preocupes por mí, seré fuerte..."**

**"Rufus...", las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Alicia.**

**"Eso es, haz caso a tu novio, que parece ser muy listo", rio por debajo una de las criaturas.**

**"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! De ninguna de las maneras, no voy a abandonarte, ¡jamás!", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Rufus se quedó paralizado ante la respuesta. Por una parte le hacía feliz, pero por otra estaba... asustado.**

**"Bien, bien, eso significa más diversión, hehehehe", dijo la criatura, "bueno, ahora te toca a ti semielfo"**

**La mirada de Rufus estaba totalmente encendida. Su odio se desbordaba. Tenía ganas de luchar, de defender a Alicia, que era lo más importante para él en todo el mundo. Una de las criaturas sacó de entre la túnica una hacha de doble filo, propinó una patada a traición a Rufus para apartarlo de Alicia, y acto seguido posó el hacha delante del pecho de ella, en señal de desafío.**

**"Nooooooo!!!!!!! Alicia! Déjala en paz, ser inmundo!" le gritó Rufus.**

**"Recuerda lo que te he dicho semielfo, o de lo contrario, le rebano el cuello delante de tus ojos, no me importa cuánto "amor" sientas por ella."**

**Finalmente, y muy a su pesar, Rufus se dio por vencido, dejando que la otra criatura le amordazara de nuevo con el pañuelo blanco. Dejó las manos a la espalda, y la criatura se las ató con cuerdas. A continuación, le colocaron unas cadenas alrededor del torso, unidas a un collar de hierro. **

**Acto seguido, la criatura ****le agarró por los pelos y le levantó, le puso contra la pared e hizo que levantara la barbilla pasando sus envenenadas garras por ésta sin hincárselas. La criatura rió de placer por tenerle a su disposición, luego pronunció unas palabras.**

"**Bueno, bueno, bueno...te tengo en las condiciones perfectas para probar mi nuevo artilugio..."dijo sonriente la criatura mientras cogía de las garras de su compañero aquella pequeña barra de hierro con pinchos. La barra estaba sujeta por unas cuerdas de piano finísimas, eran ideales para rebanar cuellos y todo lo que se quisiese. **

"**Ahora te quitaré la mordaza para ponértelo, recuerda: no intentes forcejear ni emitir ninguna clase de sonido molesto e irritante ¿entendido?"dijo retirándole la mordaza.**

**Rufus solamente asintió con la cabeza, estaba muerto de miedo. La criatura le puso ese extraño artilugio, se lo ató por detrás pasando la cuerda por las orejas.**

**Los pinchos se le hincaban en los labios como alfileres, separó los labios un poco para que no se le hincaran, pero le fue imposible, la criatura después de haberle atado la cuerda, tiró lentamente de ella haciendo que se le hincaran más aun. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, las cuerdas que estaban rodeándole las orejas empezaron a dañárselas. De la boca salían unos pequeños hilos de sangre, lo mismo de las orejas y de la cara.**

**Alicia miraba aterrada a su lado, donde estaban faenando las criaturas con Rufus, éste se reprimía las ganas de gritar de dolor ya que si lo hacía, esas cuerdas de piano que estaban en su cara se podían poner en su cuello y tirar bruscamente.**

**La criatura tiraba cada vez más, los pinchos se hincaron hasta lo más profundo de sus labios, las cuerdas le estaban escociendo, no paraba de moverse, y él sabía que si lo hacía era mucho peor. Mientras tiraban de la cuerda lentamente lamían la sangre que corría por el cuerpo de Rufus, al parecer su sangre era exquisita. Alicia se movía para intentar alcanzarle pero una de las criaturas le propinó una patada un tanto dolorosa dejándola en el suelo llorando de dolor y de sufrimiento por ver a Rufus.**

**Sentía su dolor, era algo estúpido pero era cierto, era como si tuviera un vínculo con él que le permitía sentir lo que él sentía. **

**Alicia se incorporó un poco y le chilló a la criatura que torturaba a Rufus: ¡Basta… déjale en paz…!**

**La criatura estaba desquiciada con las súplicas de Alicia, así que por un momento dejó a Rufus y le dijo a Alicia: "A ver niñata, si sigues molestando no podré hacer bien mi trabajo, porque… ¿no querrás que le cause ningún daño irreversible, cierto?", dicho esto, agarró la barbilla de Rufus con fuerza y le obligó a girar la cabeza en dirección a Alicia. **

**Rufus se quejó, no se le podía entender por culpa de la barra de hierro. Alicia sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, Rufus la estaba mirando, tenía las mejillas empapadas de sangre y lágrimas, y su mirada era muy melancólica. La sangre le chorreaba el cuello y el pecho. Acto seguido, la criatura soltó la barbilla de Rufus, haciendo que volviera un poco la cabeza al frente. **

**Dejaron de tirar de la cuerdas de piano, éstas adquirieron un color rojizo. La sangre de la cara corría por el esbelto cuello de Rufus, sus lágrimas se unían con los hilos de sangre, intentaba separar los labios de la pequeña barra metálica, pero era imposible, los pinchos estaban demasiado incrustados como para que salieran de su ubicación. **

**La criatura le retiró la barra de hierro y le colocó un pañuelo blanco entre los dientes para que no apareciera la infección. Dejó a Rufus descansar un rato para recuperar fuerzas, mientras iba a por el material necesario para la próxima tortura. El pañuelo blanco se tornó en un tono rojizo, las lágrimas junto con la sangre, humedecían aquel trozo de tela. **

**Alicia intentó acercarse a él para acariciarle el rostro, pero no pudo, Rufus estaba a la distancia suficiente como para que ésta no pudiera ni tocarle, eso le angustiaba. Rufus bajaba la cabeza, una lágrima cayó al suelo, Rufus pensaba: "¿Cuándo acabará esto? No puedo soportarlo más."**

**Intentó quitarse las cuerdas que le mantenían maniatado, tenía ganas de dar un fuerte puñetazo al suelo para descargar su angustia. Alicia sufría con solo mirarle a la cara, así que por un momento decidió no mirarle.**

**Al poco rato, la criatura se presentó en la habitación con unos brazaletes, que en su cara interior poseían unos pinchos, Rufus levantó la mirada y miró lo que llevaba en las manos, le miró con cara de terror; se podía escuchar las risas de las dos criaturas**

"**Tranquilo elfo, sólo va a ser un momento, no queremos que mueras con este sencillo método". Dijo una de ellas desatando las cuerdas para ponerle los brazaletes.**

**Después de realizar esta labor, agarraron a Rufus por las muñecas a la fuerza, como si hicieran levantamiento de pesas; y le sentaron en la silla.**

**El dolor que sentía en las muñecas era insoportable, la sangre comenzó a salir de los pequeños orificios que los pinchos habían abierto en su piel. Le sujetaron a la silla con unos grilletes, en las muñecas no le pudieron poner los grilletes así que, se apoyaron en los brazos de Rufus haciendo que se hincaran más aún.**

**A Rufus se le saltaron las lágrimas y emitió un ahogado grito de dolor a causa de la mordaza, entonces después de hacer esto durante largo rato, le retiraron los brazaletes y le envolvieron las muñecas con pañuelos blancos. Éstos se mancharon de sangre, no dejaron que Rufus se levantara de allí, Alicia le miraba pero Rufus volvía la cara: no quería que le viera en ese estado.**

**Alicia se dio cuenta de la reacción de Rufus. Lo tenía a unos dos metros de distancia y casi podía respirar su rabia. Hacía todo lo posible para evitar mirarla a los ojos, se sentía débil e inútil, incapaz de defender a Alicia. Les volvieron a dejarlos solos, dejando a Alicia tirada a los pies de Rufus. Cuando echaron el cerrojo, ella se levantó a toda prisa. Rufus hubiera deseado estar libre para poder abrazarla entonces.**

**Intentó aparcar cualquier signo de tristeza. Prefería rendirse a las caricias y besos tiernos de Alicia. El hecho de tenerla tan cerca le aliviaba cualquier dolor, físico o moral. Dio gracias interiormente por estar juntos.**

**Y ojalá no volvieran a aprovecharse de ella. Como sabían que Alicia era su punto débil, siempre le amenazaban o se aseguraban de que se estuviera bien callado y quietecito. Incluso habría aceptado recibir 1.000 azotes o cortes en su piel si eso significaba que Alicia no volvería a sufrir.**

"**Nnnnhhhnnnggg…", murmuró a causa de la mordaza.**

"**¡Oh, perdona Rufus!", exclamó Alicia, mientras se apresuraba a deshacer el nudo del pañuelo. Rufus ****cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su boca quedaba libre de nuevo.**** "¿Mejor?"**

"**Agh… sí, eso creo. Gracias…", le sonrió. **

**Alicia le acarició la mejilla, pero de repente dio un respingo: "Dios mío, esas… heridas de los labios no me gustan nada. ¿Te escuece?"**

"**P-por supuesto, n-no las t-toques", dijo Rufus retirando la cara, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de dolor.**

"**Si tan sólo pudiera…" En ese momento Alicia descubrió, en un rincón apartado, un cubo lleno de agua limpia. "¡Esto servirá!"**

"**¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ya? Me das miedo…", dijo Rufus en tono divertido.**

"**Aprovecharé el pañuelo para limpiarte la sangre. Si no lo hago se te infectará y será peor. Intentaré ir con mucho cuidado, y dime si te hago daño ¿vale?". Rufus asintió, todavía no muy convencido. Alicia empezó, pero pronto tuvo interrumpir… (XDDD)**

"**¡Auuuu, ves con cuidado quieres! ¡Aaaaay!", se quejó Rufus.**

"**Oh, vamos… qué delicado eres. Para ser un semielfo, aguantas muy poco", dijo Alicia, mirándole con ironía.**

"**¿Acaso tienes **_**idea**_** de lo que escuece **_**esto**_**?", dijo Rufus, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para aguantar. "Ayyyyyy…"**

"**Y si dejaras de hablar, te haría menos daño, ¿o prefieres que te amordace como estabas antes y acabamos pronto?**

"**Nn-n-n-no serás capaz… ¡Ni se te ocurra, Alicia!", dijo Rufus, moviendo la cabeza para evitar cualquier roce con la tela.**

"**Tsk, sólo era una broma, tonto", dijo, tirándole de la oreja.**

"**¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!" ¡¡Las orejas NO, que DUELE!! ¡Vale, me callaré, pero no intentes nada raro!"**

"**Hora de sufriiiiiir tortolitos…", se escuchó.**

**Como de costumbre, las criaturas irrumpieron en la habitación justo en el mejor momento, cuando vieron a Alicia cerca de Rufus, una de las criaturas fue corriendo hacia ella y la apartó de un manotazo seguido de una patada en el estómago. **

"**Ughhhh…", se quejó Alicia, abrazándose el estómago del dolor. La rabia de Rufus iba aumentando…**

**Encadenaron a Alicia en un lugar más alejado de Rufus, para que no interfiriera en su trabajo.**

**Después de esto se dirigieron hacia Rufus, lo liberaron de la silla, pero acto seguido le ataron de pies y manos y le empujaron contra la pared, casi le hicieron daño sólo con eso. Una de las criaturas sacó un látigo pequeño de su túnica y recorrió todo el cuerpo de Rufus con el extremo.**

**Esto lo hizo varias veces, lo que provocó un cierto nerviosismo en Rufus, hasta que por fin decidió asestarle un fuerte latigazo. Alicia, al pegarle ese latigazo, cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y gimió. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y sólo era el principio, todavía quedaban múltiples latigazos.**

**Una de las criaturas volvió la cabeza hacia Alicia y le sonrió, hizo ademán de acercarse a ella para meterle miedo en el cuerpo, la chica se dirigió corriendo a un rincón, se sentó y se abrazó las piernas. Alicia se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los continuos latigazos que le asestaban a Rufus. No le taparon la boca, querían oír los gritos de dolor del semielfo. **

**Al cabo de poco rato le dieron la vuelta para que Alicia lo viera de frente.**

"**Eso es", le dijo la criatura a Rufus, "Muéstrale a tu novia tu cara perturbada por el dolor. Déjale oír tus gritos en vano… ¡que disfrute con tu sufrimiento, semielfo!"**

**Cada palabra se clavaba en su pecho como una espina afilada. Por un momento su expresión se tornó mucho más melancólica. "Alicia…", pensó, "Siento mucho que tengas que presenciar esto. Yo… si soy culpable de algo, ojalá sólo sea… porque te amo."**

**Justo en ese momento cesaron los latigazos, la criatura le arrastró de los pelos hasta donde estaba Alicia, y lo puso frente a ella. Ambos, Rufus y Alicia, estaban muertos de miedo, respiraban agitadamente. Sus miradas no separaban para nada. Alicia lloraba en silencio, y Rufus se reprimía las ganas.**

"**Ahora quiero que os beséis, ¡Vamos, bésala semielfo, y no te embobes mirándola!", le chilló la criatura, dándole un manotazo en la espalda. Rufus se quejó, le había dado justo donde los latigazos le habían impactado más.**

"**Alicia…?"**

"**Hagámoslo, no hay elección."**

**Y así, Rufus fue el que se inclinó a duras penas hacia ella, y la besó apasionadamente, como si ese fuera su último beso. Podía sentir el miedo de Alicia a través del beso, y ella deseaba con fuerza que ese beso no terminara nunca.**

**La criatura pensó que ya tuvieron suficiente y arrastró a Rufus de los pelos, y siguió pegándole.**

**Cada latigazo era peor que el anterior, Alicia lloraba desconsoladamente, chillaba a más no poder, una de las criaturas le miró con cara desafiante y parece que la chica dejó de gritar, pero no de llorar.**

**Ver a Rufus constantemente torturado la traumatizaba. Suplicaba clemencia por su amado semielfo. Los gritos de éste eran potentes, jamás le había oído gritar de semejante modo.**

**Los latigazos le dolían cada vez más, parecía interminable. Las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos, el dolor era demasiado para él. Al igual que Alicia, él mismo dudaba si lograría sobrevivir a semejante calvario. De vez en cuando también le pegaban en la nuca, y más de una vez creyó que caería inconsciente, pero no fue así.**

**Ahora lo azotaban justo delante de Alicia. Le forzaron a permanecer de rodillas, cabeza agachada, aunque no podía evitar tirarla hacia atrás cada vez que le asestaban un golpe. **

"**Jujujuju…", se rio una de las criaturas. "Bueno chica, ahora te toca colaborar. Vamos a soltarte, pero serás TÚ la que azote a este idiota.", señala a Rufus.**

**Rufus y Alicia se miraron aterrados. "¡Date prisa, o le matamos ahora mismo. Tú eliges", le dijo la criatura en tono amenazante.**

**Alicia estaba paralizada de miedo, pero algo le hizo reaccionar: la otra criatura le tapó la boca a Rufus con la "mano", y el otro brazo se lo puso alrededor del cuello, como si fuera a estrangularlo. **

**Alicia sabía que no tenía ninguna alternativa. Era mucho peor perder a Rufus para siempre, así que tuvo que aceptar. Una vez libre, le entregaron el látigo. No paraba de temblar, no estaba decidida a hacerlo.**

"**¡NO ALICIA, NO LO HAGAS!", le gritaba sin cesar Rufus.**

"**Tus grititos inútiles son de lo más molestos, semielfo. ¿Nunca te han enseñado a guardar silencio o qué, eh? Por supuesto que lo hará, pero tú… tú vas a callarte ahora mismo", dijo, amordazándole de nuevo. Esto hizo que Rufus se sintiera aun más incómodo que antes, al tener la mordaza sobre su boca. Otra vez emitió gritos ahogados bajo el pañuelo, tenía ganas de gritar y forcejear.**

**Rufus estaba del todo seguro de que ella jamás le haría daño, pero era eso o que le mataran. Él no quería morir, debía aceptar las circunstancias.**

**Antes de que la pesadilla empezara, Rufus la miró con ojos suplicantes y llorosos, negando con la cabeza, sin emitir sonido alguno. Estaba en tensión y sudaba. La tristeza que Alicia percibía en él no se podía explicar con palabras. **

**Rufus estaba dispuesto a aguantar hasta el final. Aquello dejaría traumatizada a Alicia de por vida. Rufus se incorporó otra vez de rodillas, mostrándole la espalda desnuda a Alicia, en señal de que podía empezar con la tortura. **

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Alicia sostenía el látigo, no se atrevía a pegarle, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, lo sostenía con fuerza, apretando los puños. La criatura le agarró de la muñeca y le obligó a azotarle con violencia.**

"**Así es como debes hacerlo, pequeña. Ya que te he demostrado como se hace ahora sigue tu", dijo la criatura soltándole la muñeca y dejando que ella siguiera. No podía hacerlo, reunió fuerzas y lo hizo. Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Rufus terminado su trayecto en la mordaza. Alicia mientras le azotaba cerraba los ojos.**

**Las heridas que tenía Rufus en la espalda comenzaron a sangrar, al principio era un sangrado ligero, pero a medida que los latigazos se hacían más fuertes e intensos ya era un sangrado abundante. Al ver su espalda en ese estado Alicia paró de inmediato.**

**Dejó caer el látigo al suelo, tapándose luego la cara con las manos, sin parar de gritar: "¿¡Pero… qué he hecho!?**

"**Simplemente has sido buena chica y has cumplido. Me enorgulleces como torturadora", le dijo una de las criaturas.**

"**¡¡¡NOOOO!!!", Alicia se cubrió las orejas para no seguir escuchando barbaridades. Mientras Rufus respiraba agitadamente y gemía de vez en cuando por el escozor de los golpes. Alicia no se soportaba a ella misma por lo ocurrido. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Se lo perdonaría Rufus…? **

"**Bueno, ya que no vas a darle el golpe de gracia… se lo daré yo…", dijo la criatura entre carcajadas. Cogió el látigo del suelo y le asestó un buen golpe a Rufus, el más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que se desplomara sobre el suelo, acto seguido le quitó la mordaza.**

**Alicia chilló como nunca lo había hecho. Las criaturas se fueron, dejándola llorando por Rufus, creyendo que le había perdido para siempre. ¿Lo peor? Ella había contribuido a ello.**

"**A… li… ci…a", murmuró Rufus.**

"**¡¡Rufus!! ¿¿Estás bien, cariño??", dijo Alicia, sin importarle para nada el lenguaje cursi XD**

"**No del todo… agh… hace falta… más de lo que piensas para dejarme sin fuerzas. Es gracias a ti que resisto… porque no quiero dejarte sola, no quiero que sufras…", le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.**

"**Pero… no me perdonarás nunca, ¿cierto? Mira que te hecho… yo no quería, Rufus… me odio a mí misma… me odio mucho"**

"**No es culpa tuya y lo sabes. Para mí es como si no hubieras sido tú, Alicia… por favor no te atormentes más…"**

"**¡Mírate, Rufus! ¡Te he causado mucho daño, tus lágrimas lo demuestran…!, dijo secándoselas.**

"**Y si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora yo estaría muerto. ¿Preferirías eso, perderme? Menos mal que no se han atrevido a tocarte un pelo mientras dudabas. ¿Acaso sabes el miedo que he pasado por ti, tonta? Vamos, no llores, más…"**

**Alicia le desató los pies y las manos, Rufus se sentó, e hizo el gesto para que ella acudiera a sus brazos. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla de nuevo… Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su cara, sonreía de felicidad y acariciaba la cabeza de Alicia para consolarla; mientras, le susurró al oído un "te quiero".**

**En todo ese rato, Rufus hizo todo lo posible para calmarla. Le hacía entender que no le guardaría rencor ni nada por estilo.**

**Pero la cosa no pudo ponerse más emotiva. Cuando por fin Alicia parecía haber dejado de llorar, a Rufus se le ocurrió una idea, aunque interiormente pensó: "Quizás más tarde lo lamentaré…". Pero debía hacer todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para alegrar a Alicia.**

**Así pues, llenó bien de aire sus pulmones, le acarició la barbilla a Alicia, cerró los ojos y entonó una dulce melodía.**

"**Lithium… don't wanna lock me up inside…"**

**Automáticamente Alicia cambió su estado de ánimo. Pasó de la pena al asombro. En su vida había oído a alguien que tuviera semejante voz. Entonces recordó que una vez, Silmeria le contó que los elfos tienen una voz preciosa cuando cantan. Y desde luego Rufus no iba a ser una excepción, puesto que era medio elfo.**

**La canción era lenta y emotiva, así que Alicia no tardó en llorar de la emoción. Se echó en brazos de Rufus y éste la abrazó tiernamente, sin dejar de cantar. Mientras tenía la mirada desviada, acariciaba sin cesar la cabeza de Alicia. Jamás en su vida había pensado que reuniría el coraje suficiente para cantarle a una chica.**

**Rufus comenzó a jadear, esa maravillosa canción de amor se entrecortaba, los ojos del semielfo se entrecerraron, los tenía brillosos. Alicia notó la respiración agitada de Rufus, estaba sudando, la chica se apartó, pero sin dejar de agarrarle para que no se cayera. La respiración cada vez era más rápida, los sudores más intensos, los ojos se le cerraron del todo.**

**Alicia al verle en ese estado le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar si estaba enfermo, y así fue: Rufus estaba ardiendo, tenía una fiebre altísima. Sabido esto, Alicia le sentó rápidamente en el suelo y le dejó reposar contra la pared. **

**No sabía qué hacer, miraba desconcertada hacia todos lados buscando algún trapo que le sirviera de pañuelo. Por suerte encontró un trapo viejo que estaba tirado por el suelo, lo humedeció en una pila de agua que había encima de una mesa y rápidamente se lo colocó a Rufus en la frente para ver si así le bajaba la fiebre.**

**Pasaron varios minutos, Alicia seguía a su lado esperando a que abriera los ojos. Rufus seguía respirando agitadamente, los sudores disminuyeron y abrió los ojos lentamente. Veía la figura de Alicia algo borrosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos se le clareó y la pudo ver con claridad, ésta tenía una cara de tristeza, al verla así Rufus intentó levantar la mano pero perdió parte de su fuerza.**

"**No Rufus, debes descansar…", dijo Alicia, acariciándole la mano que había intentado levantar. "Estás muy débil… y no puedo hacer gran cosa por ti… maldita sea…", dijo, frustrándose a más no poder.**

"**Ali… cia", dijo Rufus entre jadeos. Los ojos se le entrecerraban solos, estaba delirando por la fiebre. Alicia tenía razón, estaba muy débil. Había perdido mucha sangre, y el hecho de permanecer sólo en pantalones, en una habitación fría y húmeda… sólo ayudaba a que enfermara. **

**Le dolía mucho la cabeza, casi no podía mantenerse consciente. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, era imposible moverse, pues a cualquier mínimo esfuerzo ya se sentía mal. Todo cuanto pudo hacer girar la cabeza hacia Alicia, dejando que ella le volviera a poner el pañuelo recién humedecido. **

"**Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te mejores… no soporto verte sufrir, Rufus…"**

**A duras penas, Rufus le dedicó una sonrisa. Alicia era esa clase de persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, siempre tan humilde y cariñosa. ****Era como… tener un ángel a su lado.**

**Con el paso del tiempo la fiebre empeoró. Su respiración se hacía más agitada a ratos, y el sudor resbalaba de su frente. Incluso sus mejillas enrojecieron de lo caliente que estaba. Al parecer, los elfos (y los semielfos), toleran mal la fiebre y les afecta mucho más que a los humanos. **

**Luego, Alicia se quedó con él, le acariciaba para que no se sintiera solo, y mientras Rufus mantenía la cabeza baja, ojos entrecerrados, respiración agitada y manos sobre el regazo. De vez en cuando gemía débilmente y temblaba por la fiebre.**

"**No tengo ni idea de dónde se habrán metido esos tipos, pero… si la puerta no estuviera cerrada… al menos podía sacarte de aquí. Lo que necesitas es una buena cama, atención médica (para las heridas) y mucho descanso. Desapareciste cerca de Villnore, así que no debemos estar muy lejos de allí. Podría… llevarte a la posada, y cuidarte yo misma.", pensó Alicia, con un cierto aire serio, mientras seguía acariciando a Rufus. "El problema seria cargar contigo… pero sabes que no estoy dispuesta a rendirme ni a dejarte atrás."**

**Por un momento dejó de lado esas ideas. Poco a poco levantó la mirada hacia Rufus. Ahora él no la miraba, seguía con los ojos cerrados, intentado soportar la ardiente fiebre. El pañuelo húmedo casi no había surtido efecto, aunque siguió poniéndoselo en la frente una y otra vez.**

**Luego Alicia se levantó y anduvo un poco por la sala de tortura. Buscaba algo útil que les ayudara a escapar, a derribar la puerta de hierro macizo.**

**Cogió unas cuantas herramientas y probó, pero no obtuvo éxito alguno, mientras caminaba pasó por enfrente de la mesa con los pinchos, el primer sitio donde habían torturado a Rufus, y la silla de madera donde ella había estado sentada, también seguía ahí. Aquel había sido el principio de su pesadilla… y la de Rufus.**

**Estaba muy preocupada por él. Temía que, si las criaturas volvían, lo torturaran todavía más, aprovechando que ahora estaba bastante débil, y no podía defender a Alicia de ninguna de las maneras.**

**Alicia se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos, pero era en vano, así no llegaba a ninguna parte. Con esa manera de aporrear la puerta llamó la atención de las criaturas, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, en la cara de Alicia se pudo apreciar el pánico, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.**

**La cara de Rufus también cambió por completo, a pesar de su mal estado. Intentó levantarse para alejarse y esconderse en algún lugar, pero no podía articular un solo músculo, cada vez que hacía un movimiento era como si le estuvieran azotando.**

**Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca, Alicia dio otro paso hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la boca para tapársela y así no emitir ninguna clase de ruido, pero no le valía de nada, estaban allí encerrados les cogerían de un momento a otro. **

**El manillar de la puerta metálica empezó a bajar, las criaturas ya estaban allí y no iban a tardar mucho en entrar para seguir divirtiéndose a costa de Alicia y Rufus. Este último se dio ya por muerto, en las condiciones en la que se encontraba y lo débil que había quedado de las anteriores torturas pensó que no duraría mucho en aquella estancia tan húmeda y mugrienta.**

**Alicia corrió hacia Rufus, así para cuando llegaran las criaturas, al menos intentar protegerle, se aferró a él fuertemente lo que le impidió a Rufus respirar con normalidad. La puerta se abrió pegando un fuerte golpe contra la pared, de allí apareció una de las criaturas que miró de un lado para otro buscando a los individuos que estaban en una esquina acurrucados y Rufus luchando por respirar.**

**Alicia se aferró aún más a Rufus, pero por poco tiempo, la criatura le asestó un brusco empujón apartándola del semielfo.**

"¡¡¡Rufus!!!", gritó, extendiendo el brazo hacia Rufus, y éste hacia ella para salvarla.

Pero sus dedos ni siquiera se rozaron. Inmediatamente, la otra criatura prosiguió a atar a Rufus y a amordazarle como de costumbre, aunque Rufus no iba a gritar estando enfermo. Con sus garras le arrastró de los cabellos y lo echó sobre unos sacos.

En ese instante Alicia dio un fuerte tirón y consiguió liberarse. Se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hacia Rufus, dispuesta a cubrirle. La criatura que tenía el látigo lo alzó y azotó a Alicia. Del impacto aterrizó sobre Rufus.

Por un instante se miraron, ella trató de aferrarse a Rufus todo cuanto pudiera, para que no la arrancaran de su amado semielfo, pero fue en vano. Una de las criaturas fue hacia Rufus lentamente. El semielfo estaba muerto de miedo, casi vencido por la fiebre.

La criatura le agarró la cara con sus garras, presionándosela y obligando a mirar a Alicia a los ojos.

"Ohhhhh miiiiira qué penita de semielfo… ¿eso es TODO cuanto podías hacer? Te viene una fiebre de nada y ya te echas abajo, qué patético. ¡VAMOS! ¡Llámala, dile lo mucho que la quieres! ", se burló la criatura, mientras le movía la cara para mofarse e imitaba los gritos ahogados de Rufus cuando estaba amordazado.

Alicia no podía soportarlo. Estaba furiosa de ver como trataban a Rufus como a un juguete, humillándolo ante ella. Luego le quitaron los pantalones y lo dejaron ahí, bocabajo.

Rufus ya no sabía que hacer, si avergonzarse por la situación o intentar aguantar la fiebre. Intentó volver la cabeza, mirar a Alicia a los ojos, por mucha vergüenza que pasara debía mantenerse firme.

La visión de Rufus era lamentable: reducido, esclavizado… Alicia se preguntó como debían tratarle los elfos en el Bosque de los Espíritus…

Todo cuanto sabía era que "le trataban como un animal de granja", pero ella se imaginaba algo peor, algo que el propio Rufus no quería revelar: que ya desde bien pequeño creció torturado, le impedían escapar debido a su función como portador de Odín, en definitiva, una herramienta de los dioses.

Alicia se horrorizaba sólo de pensarlo. Se juró a sí misma que, si lograban escapar, le ayudaría a olvidar su oscuro pasado, que estaría junto a él para apoyarle en todo… quizás… ¿casarse, por qué no? Rufus era al que ella realmente amaba, así que… (risas)

Alicia: ¿¿¿PERO QUE HACÉIS BASTARDOS??? ¡Ponedle los pantalones ahora mismo, con qué derecho le hacéis esto? No os lo voy a perdonar jamás!!!!

Rufus: ...... *ruborizándose y encima con la fiebre XD*

**Las criaturas pasaron de Alicia y siguieron con lo suyo, como si la voz de la chica fuera algo a lo que no prestar atención.**

Alicia: ¡SOLTADLE inmediatamente! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Rufus (pensando): Hasta cuando va a seguir esto, oh dios... *una lágrima le resbala*

**No podía soportar esta tortura por mas tiempo y tampoco como esas indeseables criaturas se acercaban a Alicia con intenciones de lo mas malvadas. No paraba de moverse para captar la atención de las criaturas y así evitar que se acercaran a su amada aunque aún no se lo había declarado oficialmente; pero le fue en vano, las criaturas sabían sus intenciones e ignoraron al semielfo.**

Rufus probó a arrastrarse, a pesar de estar atado, pero algo le retuvo. Miró hacia atrás y vio que tenía ambos pies encadenados por grilletes. Pero pareció no importarle, siguió luchando para desatarse las manos, y cabeceando para quitarse la mordaza.

Si aquello iba a ser el final… debía confesarle todo a Alicia… todo.

Mientras tanto, a Alicia le ataron las manos a la espalda y le colocaron unas cadenas alrededor del torso, para inmovilizarla todavía más.

"Hora de moverse, semielfo", dijo una de las criaturas, cortándole las cuerdas con un cuchillo y quitándole la mordaza.

"¿Qué vais a hacernos…ahora?", murmuró Rufus con dificultad. Alicia pudo sentir su miedo en el tono de voz.

"Oh no, más bien… qué vas a hacer _tú _ahora, hehehehe. Esas heridas que tienes en la espalda deben de doler… ¿por qué no… le pagas con la misma moneda?

"¿¿Qué intentas decirme, que le haga daño a Alicia?? ¡Vas listo si crees que lo ha…! ¡AHHHHHHH!

La otra criatura, que aun tenía el látigo en la mano, le asestó tal golpe que le hizo caer de rodillas, con las manos sobre la cabeza.

"Nada de resistirse, semielfo. El precio por desafiarnos es la muerte, aplícate ya al cuento, ¿no crees?

"Mierda… ¿qué puedo hacer…?", pensó Rufus, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que le salió un hilillo de sangre.

"Es lo justo…", dijo Alicia.

"Pero que… ¡¡Alicia, no digas tonterías!!", gritó Rufus desesperado, cogiéndola de los hombros. "¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Lo mucho que te quiero… lo mucho que… deseo estar contigo", dijo abrazándola. Luego volvió la cabeza a las criaturas y les gritó: "Prometed que nos dejaréis marchar…"

"Eso depende de si hacéis caso o no, hihihihihihihihi…"

"Maldita sea…", Rufus serró los dientes en señal de rabia.

"Bueno… si al final decides no obedecer, deberás verla morir… lenta….mente…", la criatura susurró estas últimas palabras al fino oído de Rufus. Éste abrió los ojos de par en par, la otra criatura sostenía a Alicia tapándole la boca, ella lloraba pero sus gemidos sonaban amortiguados.

Pero Alicia consiguió liberarse de la garra de la criatura y le dijo a Rufus, con el más sincero tono: "Yo también te perdonaré…"

Aquello era la peor pesadilla que jamás hubiera vivido. Rufus empezó a derramar lágrimas en silencio, no podía hacerle daño a ella… era como si le pidieran que se quitara su propia vida... obligándole a dejar atrás lo que más quería...

Alicia esperó en silencio. Esperaba a que Rufus tomara el látigo y le asestara un golpe tras otro, sin rechistar. Con algo de suerte les dejarían marchar luego…

"No… ¡¡¡es imposible no puedo!!!", gritó Rufus, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos de impotencia.

**La criatura le tiró de la oreja y le susurró algo: "Va a ser mejor que cojas ese látigo de ahí y empieces a pegarle o sino no saldréis vivos de aquí", le amenazó dándole un empujón hacia donde estaba situado el látigo.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!", Rufus siempre odiaba que le tiraran de las orejas, pues las tenía muy sensibles. Nada, por mucho que quisiera negarse debía hacerlo. Con los dedos temblorosos tomó el látigo, se levantó, y fue hacia Alicia. Ella seguía esperando, sin girarse un sólo instante.

Rufus se llevó la mano derecha sobre la boca, asustado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer... las criaturas se impacientaron y gruñeron. Luego, Rufus alzó el látigo en el aire, el corazón le iba a mil, lloraba a más no poder... desde cuando se había convertido en un sensible?

Y luego, zas! el primer golpe impactó sobre la espalda de Alicia, chillando ella de dolor

**Rufus estuvo a punto de tirar el látigo, pero al ver a las criaturas mirándole con esas caras decidió que no era lo apropiado y le volvió a asestar otro latigazo. ****Su corazón se encogía con cada latigazo que le propinaba, por la espalda de Alicia corrían hilos de sangre.**

Por unos instantes dejó de asestar golpes. Tenía todo el torso sudado por el esfuerzo, y el cabello le caía por la cara como una cascada verde.

"¡RUFUS, NO PARES!", le chilló Alicia, ¡SI LO HACES NOS MATARÁN!"

"Eso es, chica lista…", se rio una de las criaturas.

"No…", susurró Rufus, con el flequillo por encima de los ojos, ocultándoselos.

"¿QUÉ has dicho, semielfo? No te he oído del todo bien…"

El látigo resbaló de sus dedos, cosa que provocó la ira de la criatura. Ésta le asestó un brutal puñetazo en la cara, tal que acabó desplomado en el suelo, doliéndose. "Hasta ahora hemos tenido más piedad de tu amiguita que de ti, pero no nos estás dejando otra opción…"

"¿Qué podemos hacerle?", le preguntó la otra criatura a su compañero.

"Algo que vaya a doler de verdad, más que el asqueroso látigo… mientras tanto, les dejaremos reflexionar… a ver si así se les aclaran las ideas, especialmente a ESE", señala con su arrugado dedo a Rufus.

Mientras la criatura le quitaba los grilletes a Alicia, la otra cogió a Rufus de los pelos una vez más, no sin antes darle un buen manotazo. A continuación los ataron y amordazaron juntos, a Rufus y a Alicia, espalda contra espalda, y los dejaron en un rincón apartado de la estancia húmeda y mugrienta.

"Que tengáis dulces sueños, parejita...", murmuró la criatura antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, ambos no pararon de moverse, querían quitarse las mordazas para poder hablar… si iban a tener una larga noche, juntos los dos… sería mejor mantenerse despiertos.

"Mrrrmrmghghghghh…", gruñía Rufus.

Alicia fue la primera en quitarse el pañuelo. Al hacerlo, pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Al cabo de un rato, Rufus pudo liberarse también.

"Alicia… ¿¿estás bien??"

"Agh… sí, no podía respirar con eso puesto", dijo Alicia, jadeando. "¿Qué… crees que ocurrirá ahora?"

"Por ahora, nada. Sólo podemos esperar hasta el amanecer… esto… si no puedes dormir, no te preocupes, estaré despierto todo el rato, por si acaso. No me fio ni un pelo de esos inútiles."

Alicia respiró aliviada. La débil luz de la luna llena entraba por una pequeña ventana, bañando sus rostros. Solos toda una noche… y tantas cosas por contar… Con un poco de suerte, podían deshacerse de las cuerdas, pero además tenían las manos encadenadas entre sí por grilletes, unidas por una corta cadena.

**Los dos forcejearon para intentar librarse de las cuerdas, pero estaban algo apretadas, pensaron que hasta que no viniesen aquellas horrendas criaturas no se iban a librar de ellas. **

**Cerca de ellos divisaron un pequeño cuchillo que estaba tirado por los suelos, coordinaron sus movimientos de tal forma que llegaron sin problemas a donde estaba el cuchillo. Rufus, con bastante dificultad agarró el cuchillo y cortó las cuerdas como pudo.**

**Rufus observó detenidamente la oscuridad que les envolvía. La luz lunar se reflejaba en ciertos objetos metálicos, así que intentó divisar algo útil. No muy lejos de ellos, cerca de la mesa donde habían torturado a Rufus, había una tétrica armadura como decoración, la cual sostenía una hacha de filo grueso y afilado, y de mango largo.**

**Cuando Rufus se lo comentó a Alicia, ella se negó por completo. Parecía demasiado arriesgado, ¿y qué pasaría si el hacha caía en el sitio equivocado?, bien podían lastimarse o perder la única oportunidad de desatarse.**

"**Entonces no tengo más opciones…", suspiró frustrado. "De todas formas, creía que el pesimista era yo…"**

"**Tsk, no empieces otra vez. Está bien, lo haremos… pero ojo como calculas.**

**A regañadientes, la pareja se situó delante de la armadura. **

"**Bien, esto es lo que haremos: yo la golpeo con el pie, y a orden de -¡ahora!-, hay que intentar que el filo corte los grilletes que nos unen, ¿estamos?", dijo Rufus.**

"**¡Cuando quieras!"**

**Intentaron separarse lo máximo que les permitían los grilletes. Tenía que funcionar, pues esa hacha se veía perfecta para cortar cuellos. Con movimiento rápido, Rufus golpeó el mango con el pie, liberó el hacha de la armadura y cayó rápidamente.**

"**¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!"**

**A continuación se escuchó un fuerte ruido metálico, ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza. Al cabo de tres segundos los abrieron con fuerza, comprobaron que estaban ilesos. La cadena, rota. Volvieron a juntarse de nuevo, primero fue Rufus el que ayudó a Alicia a quitarse las cadenas del todo, y luego ella a él. Por fin, eran libres de nuevo. **

**Alicia le abrazó, sosteniendo su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.**

"**Qué blanditas tiene las… Mmm…", pensó Rufus, más bien un –pervertido- Rufus XD**

"**Muchas gracias, Rufus. Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero!"**

**Rufus estaba de lo más contento, por aquella situación y por que habían conseguido liberarse de las cadenas, pero todavía les quedaba lo más importante: salir con vida de allí. Pensó que no iba a ser tarea fácil, teniendo a esas horribles criaturas rondando por la zona.**

**Alicia se separó de él y le miró con una mirada cariñosa. Rufus también la miró de la misma manera, Alicia le dedicó una sonrisa, el semielfo se sonrojó y dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo. Alicia se rió aun más cuando vio a Rufus colorado como un tomate.**

"Aliciaaaaaa…", protestó.

"¡Tonto, pero que no pasa nada!", le dijo ella, dándole un amigable golpecito con el codo. "¿Sabes? Desde justo antes de la fiebre… lo que más he echado de menos es…"

"Sí, y yo…", dijo Rufus, y a continuación prosiguió a besarla con dulzura. Fue un beso largo, con el tiempo ganaban experiencia, los besos se hacían más largos e intensos. Alicia disfrutaba especialmente, dejando que él la guiara.

Mientras se besaban, Rufus la abrazaba con dulzura. Con sus manos le acariciaba las mejillas, el cabello, la nuca y la espalda. De este modo, intentaba crear una tierna atmosfera, alejando los miedos de Alicia y los suyos.

Cuando no intercambiaban promesas de amor, Alicia reposaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Rufus. El latido de su corazón la tranquilizaba, además tenía la piel muy suave, y a ratos se dedicaba a pasear los dedos por el torso desnudo del semielfo. Lo hacía con tanta suavidad que a veces Rufus no pudo resistirse al delicioso cosquilleo, y a continuación llevaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Alicia, luego iba subiendo y terminaba acariciándole la cabellera dorada.

"Estás… preciosa bajo la luz de la luna", dijo Rufus, casi en un susurro. Alicia parpadeó, se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido, y sonrió.

"También tú… te ves hermoso. Aun así, todavía tienes esas heridas. ¿Duelen, cierto?

"No mucho, porque tú estás cerca", Rufus la besó en la mejilla. "¿Sabes? Lo que deberíamos hacer es pensar… en como salir de aquí. No sé cuanto tiempo más aguantaré sin fiebre, porque todavía estoy algo… hecho polvo, y me duele la espalda.

"A mi también. Supongo que serán por los latigazos"

"Intentemos no pensar en ello. Lo hemos pasado mal, especialmente tú Alicia. Por eso hay que huir. No sé a dónde todavía, pero al menos volver al exterior, en algun lugar donde estés a salvo."

"No me iré si no es contigo", dijo ella, aferrándose al pecho de Rufus.

"Por supuesto, estaré a tu lado. No importa qué ocurra a partir de ahora, tú siempre serás... la única para mí."


End file.
